CrossDressing
by White Assassin
Summary: Les soirées bien arrosées, ça peut être chouette. Sauf quand on s'aperçoit le lendemain qu'il y a un léger problème, hum.... Technique. // EdEnvy


**Cross-dressing**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Base** : _**FMA**_

**Genre** : Humor – Romance – Yaoi – One-Shot

**Résumé** : Les soirées bien arrosées, ça peut être chouette. Sauf quand on s'aperçoit le lendemain qu'il y a un léger problème, hum.... Technique. // EdEnvy

**Note** : Comme d'habitude, un OS ;p Mais drôle, cette fois! :) Enfin, j'espère qu'il le sera pour vous XD J'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors... ENJOY!!

* * *

Envy tendit lentement la main vers la poignée, cherchant à l'atteindre, en vain. C'est sûr que c'est pas facile de viser, quand on voit double.

- Bordel! Marmonna-t-il, en tentant une seconde fois de l'attraper.

Au bout de la troisième fois, Envy fut tellement exaspéré qu'il défonça la porte du manoir de Dante -heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là pour le moment-. Un vacarme assourdissant se produisit lorsque la porte traversa le salon, où Greed, assis, lisait. Ce dernier sursauta lorsque la porte lui passa sous le nez, et se retourna, furieux :

- Eh mais t'es malade?!! J'aurai pu me la prendre!!

Envy, dans un nuage de poussière, passa ce qui restait de la porte d'entrée, et se boucha les oreilles.

- Rah... T'es obligé de crier?!...

C'est sûr que quand on rentre d'une soirée bien arrosée, les beuglements le matin -accompagnés du bruit de l'explosion de la porte, qui plus est-, ça fait pas du bien. Sans prendre compte de la remarque, Greed continua :

- Et puis, t'étais passé où? T'as couché dehors hier soi.....?

Soudain, la poussière s'étant dissipée, Greed vit Envy distinctement, et s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Il resta bouche bée et en lâcha sa revue coquine. Envy se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le surprendre à ce point. Il se retourna, de peur de voir Dante, et de se faire engueuler. Mais personne.

- Ben quoi? Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche? Demanda Envy.

Greed, dont la mâchoire pendait plus bas que la normale depuis quelques secondes, la remit en place, et, avec un sourire en coin, se replongea dans sa revue, et lança :

- Ah bah non, apparemment. T'as trouvé quelque part où dormir, à ce que je vois....

Envy, dont les neurones n'étaient pas encore tout à fait connectés, se demandait ce que Greed voulait dire. Ce dernier rajouta :

- Je préfère même pas te demander ce que tu es allé faire chez le Fullmetal Alchemist... Mais vu ta tête, et la probable gueule de bois que j'y associe, ça devait pas être triste...

Envy rougit subitement, et bégaya :

- Mais-Mais-Mais...!!! Mais de quoi tu parles?! Et puis comment tu sais??

Greed sourit de toutes ses dents, et lança, se retenant difficilement d'éclater de rire :

- Va te regarder dans une glace... Tu t'es pas rendu compte que y'avait comme un petit problème?

Envy, qui ne comprenait pas ce que Greed voulait dire, s'exécuta, et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, ou, plus précisément, devant l'un des miroirs qui s'y trouvaient. Sa vue étant toujours brouillée par l'alcool, Envy plissa légèrement les yeux, puis, distinguant enfin son reflet, resta coi. La seule chose qu'il trouva à dire, fut :

- Merde...

Greed, qui n'en pouvait plus, éclata de rire et resta plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux. Envy, quant à lui, soupira :

- J'me disais bien, aussi, que j'étais serré là-dedans....

* * *

- Hmmm....

Edward ouvrit lentement les yeux. Bien qu'emmêlé dans les draps, il se releva légèrement, et bailla longuement.

- Rah... Ma tête...

A moitié endormi, le jeune alchimiste passa la main dans ses cheveux, se demandant pourquoi il avait si mal au crâne... Et pourquoi il était nu, aussi. Tout à coup, un flot de souvenirs le submergea, et il se rappela de la soirée qu'il avait passé le jour précédent. Tout lui revint en mémoire, y compris le fait qu'Envy et lui avait...

- ........

Edward rougit à ce souvenir, avant de tourner machinalement son regard vers l'autre côté du lit. En somme, là où se tenait Envy avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

- Ben...?

Edward se rendit alors compte que le lit était vide, bien qu'encore un petit peu chaud, indiquant qu'Envy en était sortit il y a peu.

- Il est parti? Se demanda le blond.

Apparemment. Comme pour être sûr, il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, et dû se rendre à l'évidence... Il était seul. Il constata aussi, au vu de la lumière que la fenêtre laissait penétrer dans la chambre, qu'il devait être aux alentours de midi. Or, il ne tenait pas à rester dans son lit toute la journée. Edward se décida alors à sortir du lit, et s'exclama :

- 'Tain, on se les gèle!!

En même temps, il n'était pas très habillé.... C'était peut-être ça le problème, en fait. Il résolut alors de chercher quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos, mais, pour ne pas avoir froid, il s'enroula dans le drap encore chaud (de la veille), qui était roulé en boule sur le lit. Il ouvrit alors l'armoire qui jouxtait le lit.

- ..............

Un ange passa.  
Edward resta muet, la main sur la poignée du meuble.

- Vide.....

En effet, l'armoire donnait sur un vide intersidéral. Aucun vêtement! Rien! Edward essaya de remettre ses idées en place, puis, soudain, s'exclama :

- Ah, merde! C'est vrai qu'Al m'avait dit qu'il allait faire la lessive, hier!...

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se dit :

- Mes fringues doivent pas être sèches...

Alors, il eut une idée :

- Bon, je peux pas y faire grand chose... Je vais devoir remettre celles d'hier...

Et il rajouta, pour lui-même :

- En même temps, je les ai pas gardées longtemps avec Envy, hier soir...

Il se dirigea alors vers la chaise où il les avaient balancées la veille, de l'autre côté du lit.

- ..........

Un second ange passa.  
Edward grimaça. Les fringues sur la chaise, ce n'étaient pas les siennes... Mais celles d'Envy. Constatant avec horreur la situation, Edward compris.

- Rah le con!!! Il s'est gouré!!

Il se demanda comment l'homonculus avait fait pour intervertir ses fringues avec les siennes, puis se souvint qu'Envy était vraiment bien éméché, la veille... Non, complètement bourré, en fait. Même plus que lui, en fait. Edward essaya alors de voir la situation d'un point de vue plus positif :

- Bon... En même temps, c'est pas si grave. Vu que je ne sors pas, aujourd'hui, ça va pas me tuer de rester à poil tout la jour....

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante de Alphonse dans la chambre.

- Ni-saan!!!

Edward sursauta et couvrit avec le drap sa nudité pour éviter à Alphonse d'avoir des doutes sur la nuit qu'il avait passé. Il bégaya :

- Qu-Qu-Quoi?!! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

Alphonse semblait paniqué. Il s'exclama :

- Il faut que tu te dépêches!! Le lieutenant Hawkeye a téléphoné!! Elle a dit que tu devais te rendre de toute urgence au QG militaire!!!

Edward resta muet quelques secondes, fixa la jupe-short et le débardeur d'Envy posés sur la chaise, grimaça, puis répondit, quelques sueurs froides parcourant son dos :

- Euh... Ça va... Pas être possible.

Alphonse, complètement étranger au problème, s'écria :

- Mais elle a dit que c'était urgent!! Et que si tu ne venais pas, tu te verrais retirer ton titre d'alchimiste d'État!!!!!!

Un troisième ange passa.  
Edward devint blême. Il lui semblait entendre dans sa tête, comme des échos, la voix de Mustang : ''Miniskirt... Miniskirt... Miniskirt... Miniskirt.... Miniskirt....''.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et si, Ed. Et si.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!! :D Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans mes OS, en plus de parler souvent d'alcool (**Envy **: _On avait remarqué -_-'_), Ed est souvent la victime. Il faut croire que c'est sa destinée... XD (**Ed **: _Elle me martyrise! Si vous m'aimez, sauvez-moi!!! T-T_ **Envy **: _C'est comme si c'était fait – niark niark - ;d_)

Bref! BisouX à vous tous, qui me lisez, et à bientôt! (N'oubliez pas les reviews! :) )

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
